My Shirt!
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Dave finds Kurt washing out his shirt after being slushied and just can't help himself. Set after the kiss.


Dave gasped softly when he entered the bathroom. There was Kurt Hummel, completely topless as he washed his shirt in the sink, grumbling about how he would never get the stain out. His eyes trailed over the boy's slim physique, taking in the well toned arms and defined abs on him. He practically whimpered when he say how low his skinny jeans hung on his slender hips. He could feel his cock spring to life, throbbing violently in his jeans.

"Ugh, stupid Neanderthals- Karofsky!" Kurt spotted Dave staring at him, standing in the doorway, his eyes filled with lust and hunger. For him. He took a small step back, his heart pounding in his chest, oddly turned on by the situation as the jock took a step forward. And another. And another. In a few long strides, he was towering over him, his eyes drinking in the beautiful boy before him.

Kurt let out a small whimper when Dave cupped his cheek gently, running the pad of his thumb slowly over his incredibly soft skin. Kurt swallowed, running his tongue over his bottom lip after the action. Upon seeing that, Dave lost control, grabbing his face roughly and pressing it to his as fast as he could, moaning when their lips met.

It was rough and passionate, the paler boy's arms gripping the larger boy's neck, threading his fingers in his hair. Dave's large hands traveled all over Kurt's soft chest, tweaking his nipples softly, causing Kurt to give a gasp, allowing Dave to plunge his tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

They traveled lower, down to the waist band of his impossibly tight jeans, Unbuttoning them, the thrust his hand in, smirking when he found that Kurt had gone commando. "Ah," he cried out softly, bucking into Dave's hand, an action he found incredibly hot.

He gripped the impressive shaft stroking lightly and rubbing his thumb over the head. Kurt let out a rather loud moan, followed by a "Dave!"

Somehow, Kurt had managed to undo his pants as well, revealing his boxers, his bulge standing proudly, straining against the fabric. Kurt gulped, reaching out a hand to touch it, slowly stroking it from the outside of his boxers.

Dave let out a loud moan, thrusting his hips a little, but not ready to come first. He grabbed Kurt's hands and pinned them against the wall, attacking his neck, leaving a small trail of hickeys, drawing soft moans and mewls from the feminine boy. He kept going until he reached his pants, which were already opened, and yanked them half way down his thighs, leaving the beautiful, hard, pale cock exposed to him. Kurt squeaked and quickly covered himself, but Dave wasn't having any of that. He gripped his knees and forced them apart, taking in the sight.

He eyes it hungrily before taking a long slow lick. "Ah! Please…." Kurt begged, thrusting his forwards, but was stopped by Dave's hands pushing them against the wall.

He squirmed, causing Dave to smirk before sucking lightly on the head. "Oh God, Dave, please!" he moaned.

"Please what?" he asked innocently, giving the head a swipe of his tongue, pre-cum on it. "Please, suck it, touch me, just let me come," he moaned filthily, all the obscene words going straight to Dave's groin.

He wrapped his lips around it, sucking and going as deep as he could. Kurt squirmed, but couldn't move due to the grip on his hips. He hummed lightly, the vibrations causing Kurt to gasp and moan even louder. He let one of his hands fondle his sack gently, the feeling causing wonderful sensations.

"Oh god, Dave!" he yelled as the jock licked the head once more before giving his shaft long wet strokes with his large tongue.

Kurt all but melted as the sensations ran through his body, unable to control his movements as he succumbed to the pleasure. He cried out wantonly, unable to stop the continuous moans pouring out of his mouth causing Dave to moan as well. "Oh god, you are so hot," he breathed, the warm air ghosting over Kurt's slick member.

The countertenor whimpered, a bit of drool slipping down his chin, making him look incredibly sexy as Dave pulled him in for another kiss, grinding their shafts together enthusiastically. He drank in the desperate moans from Kurt's mouth, adding his own grunts and groans to the mix.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," he whispered against Kurt's lips, who responded by kissing him harder and gripping his hips tightly. He trailed his hands down to the larger boys boxers and plunged his hand down, gripping the shaft, stroking quickly.

"Oh god, keep going," Dave groaned, bucking his hips violently. Kurt smirked, kneeling and taking the tip into his mouth, giving it a small tentative lick. He relished the moan that came from Dave's mouth. Without any warning, he shoved it down his throat, humming as loud as he could, the strong vibrations almost bringing Dave to his knees.

"Oh shit, Kurt! Oh god, don't- ooooh shit!" he yelled as he came down Kurt's throat, the white liquid shooting out, some of it dribbling down Kurt's jaw.

He moaned one last time before pick Kurt up and shoving him against the wall, finishing his job by returning the favor and sucking Kurt until he came, a long lusty note spilling out of Kurt. "Dave, Dave!" he moaned over and over as the jock continued to suck long after his orgasm, the sensitivity from it doubling the pleasure. He writhed beautifully, coming again when Dave refused to remove his mouth from his cock.

Swallowing every drop, he wiped his mouth and looked up at the boy's face, his lips swollen, face flushed, and hair perfectly messed up. The sight caused Dave to lose control and mash his lips once more against Kurt's.

After buttoning their pants, Kurt picked up his shirt from the sink, sighing at the stained clothing. "Thanks for distracting me," he said sarcastically, tossing the shirt in the trash, pulling out another one from his bag and slipping it on. This one was an off the shoulder gray sweater that went down to his knees. It looked absolutely amazing on him, but Kurt didn't seem to think so.

"You can still see my hickeys!" he cried, causing Dave to simply laugh as he pulled the smaller boy into another kiss.


End file.
